Be A Good Mother
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Jaejoong harus berjuang extra keras untuk mendapatkan hati anak-anak Yunho. Yunjae. BL. RnR please


Disclaimer: Punya diri mereka sendiri

Rated: T

Genre: Family

Cast: YunJae, Changmin, Jessica (Jung Sooyeon)

Warning: BL, typo(s), alur kecepetan, OOC

Ket:

Yunho: 40 tahun

Jaejoong: 29 tahun

Changmin: 18 tahun

Jessica: 16 tahun

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Be A Good Mother

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di rumah sederhana milik keluarga Jung. Terlihat seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk porsi empat orang. Sedang seriusnya ia memasak, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Pagi, Boo~"

"Pagi, Yun. Cepatlah duduk, sarapan sudah hampir siap."

"Baiklah, tapi _morning kiss_ dulu~" ujar sang _namja_ bermata musang manja.

Jaejoong berbalik dan mencium cepat bibir suaminya. "Sudah kan? Sekarang duduklah."

_Namja_ tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu menuruti perintah istri tercintanya. Ia duduk manis sambil menunggu sarapannya siap.

Tak lama, dua orang remaja turun dari lantai dua, dan menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi _appa_, _eomma_." Jung Changmin, anak sulung keluarga Jung itu menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi, Min. Duduklah. Sarapan sudah siap." Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut kedua anaknya itu.

Sementara si bungsu hanya diam, dan malah meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Sooyeon-_ah_, kau mau kemana? Tidak sarapan dulu?" Yunho menghentikan langkah putri bungsunya itu. Jung Sooyeon.

"_Appa_, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak suka nama itu. panggil aku Jessica!" ucap si bungsu marah.

"Tapi namamu memang Sooyeon kan? Lagipula untuk apa kau berangkat sekolah sepagi ini? mau membantu penjaga sekolah, hm?"

Sooyeon menatap dingin ke arah _appa_nya.

"Lebih baik aku membantu penjaga sekolah, daripada aku harus melihat wajah _namja_ itu lebih lama."

Jaejoong yang telah duduk di kursinya hanya menunduk. Dia tahu, bahwa _namja_ yang Sooyeon maksud adalah dirinya.

"Sooyeon! Jaga bicaramu! Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah _umma_mu sekarang!"

"Aku tidak sudi punya _umma_ seperti dia!"

"Jung Sooyeon!"

Yunho menatap putrinya marah. Namun Sooyeon hanya diam dan mengatur emosinya.

"Aku pergi!" terdengar suara Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam menukmati makanannya. Changmin mengambil tasnya, kemudian melangkah keluar rumah.

Sooyeon menatap tajam Jaejoong sekilas, lalu pergi mengikuti _oppa_nya pergi.

Tinggalah Jaejoong dan Yunho yang masih diliputi keheningan. Yunho menatap cemas ke arah istrinya yang masih diam.

"Boo, jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Sooyeon."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, dan bertemu pandang dengan Yunho.

"Aku mengerti, Yun. Mungkin Sooyeon masih sulit menerimaku sebagai _umma_nya. Lagipula, aku ini-"

"Hentikan, Boo. Aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi."

Keheningan meliputi kedua _namja_ itu. mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

*JJ POV*

Setengah jam yang lalu, Yunnie berangkat kerja. Sedangkan aku masih diam di meja makan. Entah kenapa perkataan Sooyeon masih membekas di pikiranku.

Aku memang bukan _umma_ kandung mereka. _Umma _mereka meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu.

Kurapikan peralatan makan yang ada diatas meja makan, kucuci mereka hingga bersih. Sementara itu, pikiranku terus saja melayang ke masa-masa saat aku bertemu dengan Yunho di kedai es krim.

*Flashback*

_Aku tinggal sebatang kara di Seoul ini, kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil. Aku diasuh oleh bibiku di Chungnam, namun aku pindah ke Seoul, bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. yah, itu hanya niat. Ternyata mencari pekerjaan di kota besar seperti Seoul tidak mudah. Sebisa mungkin aku harus membiayai diriku sendiri. Dan akhirnya aku bekerja di kedai es krim ini. memang gajinya tak begitu besar. Namun cukup untuk biaya hidupku._

_Hari itu, aku tengah mengelap meja. Dan kurasakan sebuah tepukan di bahuku. Saat aku berbalik, aku tersentak melihat seorang lelaki tampan dan gagah di hadapanku. Entah kenapa dadaku berdebar kencang._

"_Permisi, apakah ini kedai milik Kim Junsu?" tanya lelaki itu._

"_I-iya. Ini kedai milik Junsu-_ssi_."_

"_Ah, syukurlah, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Apakah Junsu ada disini? aku ingin bicara padanya."_

"_S-sebentar, saya panggilkan."_

_._

"_Ah! Yunho-_yaaaaa_!" bosku itu memang sangat aneh. Ia seorang _namja_, tapi bisa memiliki suara secempreng itu._

"_Ya! kau mau membuat telingaku rusak, bebek?!"_

"_Hehe, aku kan senang sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu~"_

"_Iya iya, aku juga kangen padamu. Hei, aku sudah datang, ayo berikan aku es krim!" perintah lelaki bernama Yunho itu._

"_Cih, inginnya gratisan saja! Jae, berikan es krim vanilla untuk beruang ini. dua scoop saja, jangan banyak-banyak."_

"_B-baik." aku menyiapkan gelas, dan mengambil dua scoop es krim vanilla, sambil telingaku tetap terpasang untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Junsu-_ssi_ dan lelakin tadi._

"_Jadi, bagaimana Amerika?"_

"_Baik saja, hanya lebih banyak orang bule."_

'_Ish, maksudku, bagaimana keluargamu?"_

"_Aku tak ingin membicarakannya."_

"_Yun, kau tahu sendiri kalau kau tidak mencintai Ahra. Kenapa masih menikahinya?"_

"_Aku juga tidak mau. ini semua karena dia menjebakku! Aish, aku jadi kesal kalau memikirkannya!"_

"_Salah sendiri kau mau saja ditipu olehnya. Sudah tahu dia itu seperti ular berbisa." _

"_Yah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku tak bisa apa-apa."_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Apa dia sehat?"_

"_Ya, dia sehat. Tapi dia sedikit pendiam. Adiknya juga."_

"_Hah? Adiknya?" _

"_Aku dan Ahra punya anak lagi disana."_

"_Ck, kau aneh, kau tidak menyukainya tapi menghamilinya lagi?!"_

"_Itu juga karena ia menjebakku lagi, Su! Dia memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam kopiku!"_

"_Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"_

"_Aku sedang kabur. Aku lelah hidup dengannya. Aku ingin menenangkan diri."_

_Aku tersentak saat mendengar bahwa Yunho-_ssi_ sudah punya istri dan anak. Mungkin bukan jodohku._

_Aku membawa semangkuk es krim ke meja mereka._

"_Maaf, ini es krimnya."_

"_Ah, terima kasih ya, Jae." Junsu-_ssi_ menyerahkan es krim itu pada lelaki di depannya. _

_Aku memandang sekilas ke arah Yunho. Tampan. Tampan sekali._

_Ah, rasanya aku sudah jatuh cinta~_

*Flashback end*

.

Kejadian itu sudah hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Setiap hari, selama Yunho berada di Korea, ia selalu datang ke kedai, membeli es krim dengan rasa yang sama. Dan aku terkejut ketika ia menyatakan cinta padaku. Ya Tuhan, ia sudah beristri, namun aku tetap menerima cintanya!

Ini memang gila, tapi aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Setiap tiga bulan, selama satu minggu ia pulang ke Korea. Untuk bertemu denganku. Dan hubungan kami tetap berlanjut, hingga saat ini. berujung pernikahan yang mengejutkan setahun lalu.

*JJ POV END*

.

+misamisa+

.

Sooyeon menatap malas ke arah pintu rumahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau pulang dan bertemu dengan _namja_ yang telah sah menjadi istri _appa_nya itu.

Dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum _umma_nya meninggal. Ia sempat mendengar _appa _dan _umma_nya bertengkar hebat. Ia hanya bisa menangis di tangga, bersama dengan kakaknya. Dan ia mendengar bahwa ternyata _appa_nya memiliki "seseorang" dibalik _umma_nya. Setelah itu _umma_nya pergi dari rumah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, orang tua sang _umma_ datang. ia menangis keras dalam pelukan kakaknya, ketika mendengar bahwa _umma_nya sudah meninggal. _Umma_nya bunuh diri dengan cara mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Sejak itu Yunho membawa kedua anaknya kembali ke Korea. Dan hidup bersama dalam satu tahun. Hingga _namja_ itu datang dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai _umma_ baru mereka.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong, yang telah merusak rumah tangga orang tuanya!

"Sooyeon-_ah_?" Soo Yeon tersentak ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok seorang _namja _ berwajah cantik yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sedang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Sooyeon menatap marah ke arah Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia benar-benar membenci _namja_ itu.

"Minggir dari jalanku! Kau menghalangi pintu!"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengarnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap sendu pada anak bungsu Yunho itu.

"Bersabarlah, Jae. Kau pasti bisa. Bertahanlah..."

.

.

.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yunho malam ini tidak bisa pulang, karena dia harus menemani bosnya _meeting_ di luar kota. Tidak jauh memang. Mungkin besok sudah pulang. tapi tetap saja, selama ini Yunho selalu jadi penengah baginya dan kedua anaknya itu. dan sekarang, Yunho tidak ada.

"Mana _appa_?" tanya Changmin di meja makan. Ini sudah saatnya makan malam. Namun Yunho belum juga muncul.

"U-umm, tadi _appa_ menelpon, katanya tidak bisa pulang hari ini." jawab Jaejoong ragu.

Keheningan menguasai ruang makan itu. biasanya akan ada suara Yunho yang bertanya dan bercerita macam-macam pada keluarganya.

Jaejoong yang merasa tidak nyaman, mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini, Changmin-_ah_, Sooyeon-_ah_?"

Changmin dan Sooyeon menghentikan gerakan tangan mereka sejenak.

"Baik-baik saja _umma_. Tidak ada yang spesial." Jawab Changmin.

Ya, Changmin memang sudah bisa menerima Jaejoong sebagai _umma_nya. Meski awalnyapun Changmin sempat menolak. Tapi ia mengerti apa yang terjadi antara _appa_ dan _umma _kandungnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Sooyeon, ia yang memang tidak tahu tentang masalah antara _appa _dan _umma_ kandungnya menganggap Jaejoong sebagai perusak. Sebagai orang yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Yang memang sejak awal sudah hancur, tanpa ia ketahui.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sooyeon?"

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku, bukan urusanmu. Kau bukan _umma_ku. Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau peduli padaku."

Jaejoong kembali harus menelan kepahitan dari perkataan Sooyeon. Mengapa ia begitu sulit didekati?

Tidak, ia tidak bisa menyerah. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin dicintai oleh semua keluarga Yunho. Dicintai selayaknya bagian dari keluarga Yunho.

"Sooyeon-_ah_, aku tahu, aku bukan _umma _kandungmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi _umma_ yang baik. tapi aku sudah berusaha. Aku berusaha menyayangimu dan Changmin seperti anakku sendiri. Dan aku bisa. Aku benar-benar menganggap kalian seperti anak kandungku. Tidak bisakah kau berusaha untuk menerimaku juga? Sebagai _umma_mu?"

Sooyeon menatap nyalang ke arah Jaejoong. Dengan keras ia memukul meja makan dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau! Kau hanya _namja_ jalang yang merusak keluargaku! Bahkan kau merusak _appa_ku dengan menjadikannya gay! Menerimamu kau bilang? Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu sebagai _umma_ku! Karena aku tidak sudi punya _umma_ seorang _namja_ jalang yang gay sepertimu!"

"Sooyeon!"

Sooyeon menatap tak percaya pada Changmin yang menamparnya. Sungguh, belum pernah sekalipun Changmin membentak ataupun memukulnya seperti ini.

"Kau bahkan membela _namja_ ini, _oppa_? Dan kau baru saja menamparku?" Sooyeon menatap _oppa_nya sendu.

"Jaga bicaramu! Dia adalah _umma _kita sekarang! Dia adalah _namja_ yang dicintai _appa_ setulus hatinya! Memang benar, _appa_ adalah gay. Dia memang gay sejak awal! Bukan karena Jaejoong-_umma_!"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar Changmin membelanya. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis saat ini. ia ingin melampiaskan semua yang ia rasakan pada Yunho.

"A-apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan, _oppa_?"

"Aku ini anak haram. Aku tahu itu. _Umma_ menjebak _appa_ agar bisa tidur dengannya. Lalu ia hamil, dan mengandungku. _Appa _yang tidak ingin lari dari tanggung jawab akhirnya menikahi _umma_ meski _appa_ tidak mencintainya. Ia bertahan dalam keluarga itu hanya demi kita!"

"T-tapi, kenapa _appa _tidak bertahan sampai seterusnya? Sampai sekarang? Kenapa ia memilih _namja_ itu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, _appa_ mencintai Jaejoong-_umma_. Mungkin setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya."

Sooyeon terdiam mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya.

"Kenapa, kenapa _oppa_ bisa bicara begitu? Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Aku mendengar ceritanya dari Junsu-_hyung. _*Junsu yang maksa Changmin buat manggil dia Hyung, bukan Ahjussi* Dia adalah teman _appa_ sejak SMA. Jadi ia tahu semua tentang _appa_."

Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Bermacam-macam hal bercampur dalam benaknya.

"Sooyeon-_ah_, bagaimanapun, ia adalah _umma_ kita. Orang yang sangat dicintai oleh _appa_. Bisakah kau membayangkan saat _appa_ belum bertemu dengan Jae-_umma_? _Appa_ yang sering kita sebut 'beruang es' itu. yang jarang pulang ke rumah, dan selalu bertampang dingin."

Kembali ia berpikir. Sejak _appa_nya disinyalir punya 'orang lain' selain _umma_nya, ia terlihat lebih 'hidup', bahkan seringkali tersenyum saat sedang bicara dengannya atau _oppa_nya.

"Terimalah ia, sebagai _umma_ kita. Sebagai bagian dari kita. Sebagai orang yang amat dicintai _appa_. Dan, dicintai oleh kita juga."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Changmin. Segera saja setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Changmin-_ah_..."

Changmin tersenyum pada ibu tirinya itu. ia ingin _appa_nya bahagia. Dan ia tahu, _namja_ inilah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan _appa_nya. Selain mereka tentunya.

Sooyeon menutup mulutnya, menahan isakkan. Tidak, pikirannya kusut dan ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari ke kamarnya, dan mengunci pintu.

Ketika Jaejoong hendak mengejar Sooyeon, Changmin menahan lengannya.

"Jangan, biarkan dia sendiri, _umma_. Dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Jaejoong menatap putra sulung Yunho dalam diam. Ya, Sooyeon pasti masih bingung dengan semua ini. Mungkin ia akan bicara dengan Sooyeon nanti.

"Changmin-_ah_, kenapa kau membelaku tadi? kau, tidak membenciku?"

Changmin tersenyum ke arah _umma_nya itu. "Tidak, bagaimana aku bisa membenci orang yang dicintai oleh _appa_ku. Aku juga, ingin _appa_ bahagia."

Ia tersentak ketika Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuhnya. "_Gomawo, gomawo, _Changmin-_ah_."

Tak membalas, Changmin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan _umma_nya memeluknya erat.

_Pelukan seorang umma yang begitu hangat_

.

+misamisa+

.

Hari sudah larut malam, Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa haus. Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, ia melihat sesosok wanita di halaman belakang. Awalnya ia sempat takut dan mengira itu hantu. Namun melihat piyama bermotif kelinci itu, ia tahu bahwa itu Sooyeon.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera menyusul Sooyeon ke halaman belakang.

.

Sooyeon mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan. Halaman belakang ini memang sengaja dibuat Yunho agar bisa dipakai keluarganya untuk bersantai atau menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, dilengkapi kolam renang dan sebuah gazebo kecil.

Ia masih memikirkan perkataan _oppa_nya saat makan malam tadi. yang tertinggal di hatinya kini adalah perasaan bersalah pada _umma_ tirinya. Ya, yang dikatakan Changmin memang benar. Selama ini _appa_nya memang terlihat sangat dingin dan sulit didekati. Namun setelah kedatangan Jaejoong di hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit _appa_nya itu mulai meruntuhkan dinding es yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Sooyeon-_ah_."

Sooyeon terkejut ketika selimut hangat disampirkan di bahunya. Ia berbalik dan menangkap Jaejoong disana.

Ah, ia belum siap bertemu dengan _umma_nya itu. apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Cuaca sangat dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit." Jaejoong berujar lembut pada anaknya itu.

"_U-umma_..."

Jaejoong tersentak ketika Sooyeon memeluknya, dan memanggilnya 'umma'. Apa? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"M-maafkan aku... hiks... aku yang salah, aku selalu berkata buruk padamu. Maafkan aku.. hiks."

Sooyeon menangis di pelukan Jaejoong. Hanya kata 'maaf' yang terus ia ulangi dalam kalimatnya.

Jaejoong juga tak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Dan Changmin yang hanya tersenyum lembut melihat mereka berdua dari jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Yah, mungkin meman masih butuh waktu hingga mereka terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Sooyeon masih canggung, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Dan Changmin yang memang dasarnya pendiam itu.

Yunho masih belum pulang hingga tiga hari. Padahal janjinya hanya satu malam saja. Yunho bahkan tak membawa baju ganti. Dasar beruang.

Suasana makan malam itu sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hening. Namun keheningan kali ini tidak terasa mencekam, hanya, yah, canggung.

"_Appa_ pulang~"

Suara Yunho membuat ketiganya menghentikan acara makan mereka. Kemudian muncul sesosok pria gagah dengan beberapa kantong belanja di tangannya.

"Lho? Kalian sedang makan ya? ah, _appa_ bawa oleh-oleh." Yunho mengeluarkan oleh-olehnya.

"Ini untuk Changmin, ini untuk Sooyeon, dan.. ini untukmu Boo."

Yunho memberikan tiga kantong berbeda pada mereka.

"Ya, mari lanjutkan acara makan malam~ Boo, apa masih ada jatah makanan untukku?"

Mereka kembali ke meja makan.

"Sebenarnya _appa_ kemana saja? Sampai tiga hari membuatku, _oppa_, dan _umma_ cemas." Ujar Soyeon yang membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah?" Yunho terkejut mendengar Sooyeon memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan "_umma_".

"_Ne_, bahkan kau tidak mengabari kami dulu. Padahal Changmin dan Sicca sudah berusaha menghubungimu."

"_Mwo_?" Yunho semakin heran mendengar Jaejoong memanggil Sooyeon dengan panggilan "Jessica/Sicca".

Changmin terkikik geli melihat wajah _appa_nya yang terlihat bingung. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan lagi."

Mereka bertiga kembali terkikik, dan meninggalkan Yunho dengan tampang bingungnya.

Yah, sebelumnya memang Sooyeon dan Jaejoong masih canggung. Tapi melihat wajah _pabbo_ Yunho, membuat mereka iseng untuk membuatnya semakin terkejut. Satu hati, _eoh_?

_Meja makan memang merupakan tempat yang hangat untuk menyelesaikan masalah_

.

END

.

Hehe, apa iniiii?

Abis ga tau kenapa pengen aja bikin cerita kayak gini *plak*

Hmm, aku suka sama nama aslinya Jessica, Jung Sooyeon. Kayaknya enak didenger aja gitu :3

Yosh~ cukup sekian~

Makasih yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca XD

Setelah baca, ripiu yaa XD


End file.
